Odcinek 6371
24 lipca 2012 40px 16 czerwca 2016 40px 19 września 2017 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6370. « 6371. » 6372. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W domu na klifie, Liam i Hope rozmawiają o przegapionym przez siebie ślubie Marcusa i Dayzee, gdy Spencer zauważa, że pomysł ten był spontaniczny, a oni byli zbyt zajęci, aby móc się na niego udać. "Chcę nadal myśleć, że nasza noc poślubna trwa", wyjawia Liam, a następnie całuje swoją żonę. Hope z kolei wręcza ukochanemu prezent - nowy tablet, jako uwieńczenie tego, że przestała rozpamiętywać to, co stało się we Włoszech pomiędzy nim a Steffy. "Choć chciałabym, aby nie miało to miejsca, doceniam Twoją uczciwość i jestem dumna z faktu, iż jestem Twoją żoną", wyznaje mężowi Loganówna. W swojej sypialni, Brooke mówi Ridge'owi, że ślub Hope i Liama mógłby być równie idealny jak ślub Marcusa i Dayzee, jeśli nie doszłoby do spotkania pomiędzy mężem jej córki a Steffy. Ridge prosi jednak ukochaną, by skoncentrowała się na uczuciach par, a następnie całuje ją. Gdy Logan wyjmuje kamerę wideo, Ridge przypomina sobie, że musi przerzucić coś na dysk twardy. Brooke mówi ukochanemu, że umieściła na karcie pamięci aparatu ślubne zdjęcia Liama i Hope z tabletu Spencera i prosi Ridge'a o przeniesienie ich do laptopa. Para rozmawia o Hope, która powoli dochodzi do siebie po wydarzeniach we Włoszech. Później, gdy Brooke śpi, Ridge zajmuje się transferem zdjęć z aparatu do laptopa. W pewnym momencie natrafia na miniaturę filmu z udziałem Steffy i Liama i jest oszołomiony, kiedy odkrywa, co jest w nim zawarte. W biurze "FC", Caroline i Thomas całują się namiętnie, po czym Forrester zaczyna zdejmować koszulę. Jego partnerka zastanawia sie, czy chce "to" robić tutaj, lecz Thomas wyjaśnia, że zmienia koszulę, ponieważ chce udać się na spotkanie z Anthonym. Caroline z kolei martwi się reakcją Dayzee, kiedy ta pozna prawdę. Thomas nie uważa jednak, że Marcus będzie musiał ponieść srogie konsekwencje, ale postanawia zadzwonić do lekarza poszkodowanego. W Big Bear, Marcus i Dayzee rozpoczynają spędzanie swojej pierwszej poślubnej nocy. Oboje rozmawiają o tym, jak bardzo są ze sobą szczęśliwi i dzielą się wrażeniami odnośnie dnia ich ślubu. Dayzee żałuje, że nie było na ślubie Anthony'ego, ale Marcus wyjaśnia, że mężczyzna miał do zrobienia coś bardzo ważnego. Młoda pani Forrester wyznaje ukochanemu, jak bardzo mu ufa i go szanuje. Gryziony wyrzutami sumienia Marcus postanawia w końcu porozmawiać z żoną, lecz przeszkadza mu w tym telefon od Thomasa. Syn Ridge'a przekazuje chłopakowi, że lekarz Anthony'ego jest zadowolony z poprawy jego stanu, a Forrester może poczekać z rozmową z Dayzee. Kiedy syn Donny odkłada słuchawkę, prosi żonę, by zawsze pamiętała, jak bardzo on ja kocha. Oboje oddają się czułościom przy palącym się kominku, jednak Marcus wciąż wydaje się być niespokojny. W biurze "FC", Thomas kończy swoją rozmowę z Marcusem, a Caroline zapewnia go, że udzielił swojemu rozmówcy właściwej porady. "W końcu to ich miesiąc miodowy", przypomina Spencerówna. Caroline i Thomas odwiedzają Anthony'ego w jego szpitalnej sali. Gdy dr Meade wychodzi, Walker pyta parę, czy wiedzą, że jego wypadek jest całkowitą winą Marcusa. Domyśla się też, że Dayzee o niczym nie wie, skoro do tej pory nie pojawiła się w szpitalu. Thomas przyznaje, że sam zachęcał Marcusa, aby o niczym nie mówił swojej żonie. "Nie jestem już pewien, czy Marcus to właściwy mężczyzna dla Dayzee", wyznaje Walker. Uważa, że jeśli Forrester korzystał z telefonu w momencie potrącenia go, jest to "bezczelna zbrodnia". Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Dr Meade Kategoria:Anthony Walker